Dark Muse
by White Wabbit
Summary: Summary: As we all know we have a male Carpathian and a psychic female human. But what about it in reverse? Well, here's the tale of a female Carpathian trying to find a life mate, an overprotective brother and a young writer accidentally getting involved


**Dark Muse**

**Prelude: **Tales of a female Carpathian

**Rated:** M (Possibly ;)

**Plot:** _Two Carpathian siblings living in the Carpathian Mountains doing there best to protect each other while one is fighting off his inner self and the other to find a life mate but for some reason unable to find the right one. Meanwhile a young writer visits the Carpathian Mountains to find inspiration for his first book but somewhat gets more than he's looking for.  
_

(**A/N:** I'm a fan of the Dark series; I'm only at Dark Magic so far. Sorry. Yet I was becoming very curious of what would happen in reverse? A Carpathian female encountering a psychic male human? Here is my first shot at this subject including the fact it's my first Dark series fanfic.  
If it's not good or have extra ideas to make it better let me know and be nice please. : 3 )

**(Oh ya,**** Disclaimer The dark series belong to Christine Feehan.  
But the Original characters in the story belong to me. )**

Somewhere among the Carpathian's mountains; a young dark brown wolf dash though the wood's under the night sky. The white wolf soon stopped in her tracks and sat on a rock near a running steam.  
The female wolf sniffed the air and looking around at her surroundings with caution before slowly changing back into a form of a slender young woman. Sliver blue eyes and pale skinned that seem to match the moonlight, her brown hair tied loosely back as she looked glared at a nearby tree before crossing her arms in a slight huff.

"Brother….I know you're there. I can smell you from here.'

"_Then you should know Aria; that you shouldn't be out here alone.'_

A firm but quiet voice was heard in her head as there was a large gray and black feathered owl watching her with the same eye tone as Aria; the bird flew off from its branch and changed in mid air before landing gracefully on his feet near his sister.

Aria gave off a bored sigh looking at her seemly over protective brother. A man strong but lean in figure dressed in a black coat; pale skin, dark haired as there race but eyes matching as his sister's.

"I was only hunting, just got back from town…Isaac. Don't get you're ponytail in a bunch.' Aria responded with a light tone.

"I know, but hunting alone is not the wisest thing. You do remember what the prince told you and how did you get though my safeguards?' Isaac said with a stern tone sometimes his sister can be a handful even in some ways. How? He may never figure out.

"Yes….yes, Go hunting with either you or one of the other hunters because I'm an important value of my race. Does that cover it?' Aria answered simply since she heard of this lecture many times before.

Aria understood she was important to there dying race being one of the few females left in there race but it seems the males went overboard with all this protection to the point that she couldn't stand it even when feeling pressured of finding a life mate so soon.

But the way things are probably couldn't take any chances at this time.

She just couldn't bear being stuck in the cabin for a few hours when her brother who is a hunter himself is out to talk with the other Carpathians and all it took was adjusting his safeguards long enough for her to pass though.

Aria slightly snapped out of her thoughts as she felt her brother mentally poking her a bit.

"_Aria? Aria? You're ignoring me again aren't you?' _Isaac's voice was heard within her mind. Aria snapped outta her thoughts and rubbed the back of her head with a small chuckle.

"Sorry brother, I sort of got spaced off. So, anything new so far?' Ari asked getting up on her feet and stretched her arms a bit. Errol nodded "Yeah, not much. But...we have 3 Carpathian…..' He started before his sister interrupted him.

"No…this is the 4th time in the last 3 months brother. Seriously. I'm getting sick of this.' Aria stated crossing her arms at him.

"I know but….'

Isaac gave off a heavy sigh in response of his sister looking away at his sister with a pondering look; he didn't like talking her about this subject since it often turned out ugly in the end. But it was best for his sister; the idea was by the prince himself.

In order to help Aria to find a life mate quicker and save another fellow Carpathian from becoming one of the undead was to introduce her to single Carpathians in hopes for her to find a life mate.

But his sister kept turning them all of them down all 10 of them so far.  
One of them let himself turned a few days after he was rejected by Aria.

Apparently that isn't a good thing, even Isaac was starting to have his doubts if someone was ever out there for his sister but he had to try though despite the fact his inner demon was eating him inside out as the days go by without his own life mate.  
He would do his best to keep himself from the edge of insanity to keep his only family safe from harm or so help him; he'll seek the dawn.

"Never mind then…let's get back home sister. I feel the sun coming up soon. We will talk about this later.' Isaac answered with a slightly off tone as he let himself shift himself back into a form of an owl.

Aria nodded and let the image of an owl enter her mind as she changed shape into a petite size owl next to her brother and took off into the night sky.

But unknown to the two siblings as they flew off was a dark figure wearing an old black cloak that covered over his features. The figure had watching them but remain carefully hidden in the bushes and far enough from being sensed by them.  
He kept a good eye on the young Carpathian even as she flew farther away with her brother.

"A lone female; how lucky for me.' He purred despite the hood covering his face, you can still see the dark grin on his face before he soon disappeared into the shadows.

(Wheeee……Cliffhanger. XD Oh NOES… Ari is being stalked of what could be a vampire. My human character will appear in the next chapter. But I might need some ideas of how exactly Ari and This character should meet? Some suggestions wouldn't hurt.

Thanks. I hope you guys like my first chapter and story. )


End file.
